The invention relates to pumps, and more particularly to pumps for pumping bilge liquids from a vessel.
Bilge pumps are employed to remove water and other liquids from boats and are typically mounted in the boat""s engine compartment or bilge area. Installation of bilge pumps is often relatively difficult due to the tight quarters of the engine compartment or bilge area. Mounting the bilge pump to the hull, connecting the electrical wiring, and connecting the pump outlet to the drain conduit are all complicated by the confined working space. Replacing an inoperable bilge pump may even be more difficult. Replacement bilge pumps usually have a mounting footprint and overall configuration that is different from the original pump. The boat""s wiring and drain conduit, which were designed to accommodate the original bilge pump, may not correspond with the locations of the respective connector and outlet port on the replacement pump.
Another problem of existing bilge pumps is related to the manner in which such pumps turn on and off. Specifically, many bilge pumps have a sensor or switch which responds to the level of water in the surrounding environment by turning the bilge pump on and off. Unfortunately, such sensors or switches can react to movement of the boat (and water in the hull) by turning the pump on when the amount of water in the hull is low and/or by turning the pump off when the amount of water in the hull is high.
In light of the problems and limitations of the prior art described above, a need exists for a bilge pump having a versatile and adaptable configuration. Each preferred embodiment of the present invention achieves one or more of these results.
Some embodiments of the present invention alleviate the problems associated with installing new or replacement bilge pumps in confined spaces and with aligning the operative features of the bilge pump (i.e., the electrical leads and the pump outlet nozzle) with the corresponding operative features of the boat (i.e. the electrical supply leads and the drain conduit). The present invention provides a bilge pump that is adaptable to facilitate installation in the boat and to facilitate connection of the bilge pump to the operative features of the boat. The present invention also provides a method for installing and connecting a bilge pump in a boat.
More specifically, one preferred embodiment of the invention provides a bilge pump having a mounting member adapted to be mounted to a vessel and a base movably engageable with the mounting member and positionable in at least two positions relative to the mounting member. Preferably, the mounting member includes a flange and the base includes a lip engageable with the flange so that the base is retained by the flange for rotation with respect to the mounting member.
In another aspect of the invention, a housing is releasably coupled to the base. The housing defines a cavity for receiving a motor. A locking ring is engageable with the motor and the housing to secure the motor in the cavity while allowing the motor to be movable with respect to the housing. In yet another aspect of the invention, the cavity in the housing communicates with an outlet portion that defines a socket. An outlet nozzle having an outlet end is movably received in the socket so that the outlet end can be moved relative to the housing. These aspects, employed individually or in combination, make the bilge pump highly adaptable and facilitate installation.
The invention also provides a method of installing a bilge pump in a vessel. In one preferred embodiment, the method includes positioning a base in the vessel, positioning a mounting member adjacent to a portion of the base to engage at least a portion of the base and a portion of the vessel, and coupling the mounting member to the vessel to movably secure the base to the vessel. Preferably, a housing is coupled to the base. The housing includes an outlet portion and a cavity having a motor received therein. An electrical lead extends from the motor to be connected to an electrical lead in the vessel. The method further includes moving, and preferably rotating, the housing and the base with respect to the vessel to position the outlet portion with respect to the vessel for connection to a drain conduit. The method also preferably includes moving the housing and the base to position the motor electrical lead with respect to the vessel for connection to the vessel electrical lead.
In another aspect of the invention, the outlet portion defines a socket that supports an outlet nozzle having an outlet end. The method further includes moving the outlet end with respect to the vessel to facilitate connection of the outlet end to the drain conduit. In yet another aspect of the invention, the method includes rotating the motor in the cavity to position the motor electrical lead with respect to the vessel to facilitate connection to the vessel electrical lead.
Some embodiments of the present invention employ a control assembly which functions to turn the pump on only after the control assembly detects a rise in water level to a predetermined height that is sustained for a period of time (in order to avoid pump cycling or premature pump start resulting from water movement within the vessel hull). Preferably, a control assembly is employed that has two switches and/or two sensorsxe2x80x94one for detecting a high water level in order to turn the pump on, and one for detecting a low water level in order to turn the pump off.
More information and a better understanding of the present invention can be achieved by reference to the following drawings and detailed description.